Data/resource security is a wide-ranging problem for nearly all users of electronic devices. Many strategies have been developed for detection of attacks. However, these strategies are generally reactive in that detection and/or correction only occurs after attacks have occurred. Thus, using traditional techniques, data/resources are exposed to novel attack vectors.